federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Klingon
, a male Klingon.]] , a female Klingon.]] The Klingons were a humanoid native to the planet Qo'noS in the Beta Quadrant. Their culture was bound in honor and combat, and as such they felt an "honorable" death to be greater than a "dishonorable" life. Their relationship with the Federation was often strained, sometimes to the point of open war. History Origins The Klingon Empire was founded in the by Kahless the Unforgettable, who performed many feats of heroism, including the unification of the Klingon people when he killed the tyrant Molor. He was revered by the Klingons almost to the point of a deity. 22nd century In , the Klingons gained access to Human genetic material, and attempted to adapt it to improve themselves. The test subjects gained increased strength and intelligence, but shortly after, their neural pathways began to degrade and they died in anguish. One of the subjects suffered from the , which, modified by the Augment DNA, became a fatal, airborne, mutagenic plague that spread rampantly through the Empire. During the first stage of this plague, Klingons lost their forehead ridges and began to look more Human. With the help of a Klingon scientist, Dr. Phlox of the Earth starship was able to create a cure that halted the genetic effects of the virus in the first stage. Even though the infected did not develop any stage-two characteristics—such as enhanced strength, speed, or endurance—they did not die from it, leaving millions of Klingons changed. These alterations were passed on to their children. From the 2270s onward, however, Klingons encountered by the Federation had their forehead ridges restored. 23rd century By , Federation and Klingon relations degenerated to a point of relentless hostility, lasting for several decades. The lingering tensions between Klingons and Humans continued to rise, eventually leading to the in , and later erupting into what was considered the of 2267. Over the next several decades, an uneasy peace developed that was broken by brief but fierce conflicts. With the signing of the in 2293, a true and lasting peace finally came, thanks to the efforts of and the Human Starfleet officer James T. Kirk. 24th century The Klingon and Romulan peoples' relationship during this time was extremely unstable. Notwithstanding a short-lived , the Romulan Star Empire was typically regarded by the Klingons as a "blood enemy" since at least the 23rd century. They were further alienated by sporadic Romulan attacks against Klingon colonies, such as the , and interference in Klingon affairs. In the late 2370s, several Klingons who were discontent with the Empire's alliance with the Federation joined the Zenith Alliance with the promise of the Empire being restored to the major power in the Beta Quadrant. One such individual, Kardok, was placed in command of the , a Klingon vessel equipped with the highly experimental , which was capable of destroying an entire planet by creating a at its core. 25th century Culture It was customary on Klingon vessels for a senior officer to challenge the captain if he was believed to be incompetent or otherwise unfit for command. This rite was also practiced on the , even though its crew was not strictly Klingon, and it was not affiliated with the Klingon Empire. Beverages *Bloodwine – an alcoholic beverage Technology The Klingons had many powerful vessels in their fleet. One such vessel was the , which was very formidable and could inflict severe damage to a Federation vessel. People Notable individuals *B'vat *Kardok *Kas *Worf Others *''Named Klingons'' *''Unnamed Klingons'' Appendices Background and trivia *Aside from Humans, Klingons have appeared or been mentioned in more chapters than any other species. This includes all chapters of except for and (although Crusoe mentions Klingon bloodwine in the latter chapter); and all chapters of . Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * }} Notes and references External links Navigation